Diskussion:Erstkontakt zwischen Menschen und Klingonen
Apokryphes ich finde nicht, das wir die Überschrift Apokryphes''hier brauchen, schließlich ist sie der einzige unterpunkt von ''Hintergrundinformationen welches schon aus der Sicht der realen Welt geschrieben ist -- 22:31, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Es geht hier nicht um die "Sicht der realen Welt" sondern darum, dass die Infos, die da insbesondere im zweiten Absatz stehen, komplett non-canon sind, da dies für den Leser nicht ersichtlich ist. Das erste Sachbuch heißt ja zu allem Überfluss auch noch „Die offizielle Chronologie“...! Wenn die Überschrift weg soll, dann muss in beide Absätze rein, dass es sich hier um non-canon-Quellen handelt. Eine Alternative wäre es, auf die Überschrift "Hintergrundinformation" zu verzichten und stattdessen direkt mit der Überschrift "Apokryphes" (in der zweiten Ebene) zu arbeiten. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 22:50, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) das mit der Überschrift Apokryphes anstelle von Hintergrundinformationen finde ich in Ordnung. Besser als jeden Satz mit der selben ist aber nicht canon-phrase zu beenden. -- 10:20, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Picards Aussage Je mehr ich über Picards Rede aus nachdenke, um so weniger scheint sie mir zu den Ereignissen aus ENT zu passen. Ist es wirklich sicher, dass er sich auf den ersten Kontak zwischen den Klingonen und den Menschen bezieht, und nicht den Vulkanianer, Andorianern oder irgendeinem anderen späteren Föderationsmitglied? --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 14:47, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Nein, da ist definitiv vom Klingonischen Imperium die rede. siehe hier How will we be greeted? What are the dangers? Centuries ago, a disastrous first contact with the Klingon Empire led to decades of war. It was decided then that we must do surveillance before making contact. It was a controversial decision. But I believe it prevents more problems than it creates. :ich fands eigentlich gerade interessant wie Federation: The first 150 Years dieses Logik-Loch zu füllen versucht. Zumindest scheinen die Klingonen von Archer nicht sehr angetan zu sein. -- 14:56, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Sorry, da hatte ich mich wohl missverständlich ausgedrückt. Ich stellte nicht die Beteiligung der Klingonen in Frage, sondern die der Menschen. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 15:07, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :ah, verstehe. guter punkt. ich vermute das damals in der TNG-Folge natürlich die Föderation gemeint war. -- 15:15, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :also ich denke er bezieht sich auf uns. Also möglicherweise auf die die Gesellschaft der Föderation oder der Menschen. Stellen wir uns den Satz mal so vor: :Vor Jahrhunderten hatte irgendjemand einen desaströsen Erstkontakt mit den Klingonen der zu Jahrzehnten langen Kriegen führte. Dann wurde entschieden das wir genaue Beobachtungen anstellen müssen bevor wir... :Picard rechtfertigt mit dieser Erklärung die geheime Überwachung der Malkorianischen Gesellschaft. :Es macht wirklich nicht viel Sinn. Diesen Erstkontakt als Metapher zu verwenden da die Menschheit zu diesem Zeitpunkt weder die Wahl hatte, noch die Möglichkeit erst Beobachtungen an zu stellen. Möglicherweise hat Picard ja auch keine Ahnung von Geschichte ^^-- 15:24, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Auf der anderen Seite wissen wir, dass die Vulkanier bereits bereits länger Kontakt mit den Klingonen hatten als die Menschen. Und zeigt, dass sie bereits vor der Gründung der Föderation dazu neigten andere Spezies erstmal zu beobachten. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 15:29, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Also, was machen wir jetzt mit dem Absatz? Ich würde vorschlagen, ihn ganz aus dem Artikel zu streichen, und bestenfalls in die Hintergrundinformationen schreiben dass sich Picard möglicherweise auf dieses Ereigniss bezogen haben könnte. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 10:59, 7. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Folgen des Kontaktes Also ich hatte mir den Pilotfilm erst vor kurzem angesehen und finde hier in dem Artikel doch einige Wiedersprüche bzw fehlt hier einiges. Die Klingonen sind zwar nicht glücklich das Archer Klaang zurück gebracht hat, aber es lässt hier vorerst nicht auf eine Feindchaft schließen, da durch die überbrachte Botschaft von Klaang ja auch ein Bürgerkrieg verhindert wurde. Die Verschlechterung der Beziehung lässt sich aus späteren Ereignissen eher Beziehen siehe wo Vorok Arrcher warnt sich von den Klingonen fern zu halten oder wo die Enterprise verdächtigt wird ein klingonischen Kreuzer abgeschossen zu haben oder wo Archer von den Klingonen bezichtigt wird sich zu oft in die Belange des Reiches ein zu mischen. In der selben Folge allerdings erwähnt Kolos, Archers Verteidiger, dass durch Archers Einsatz Klaang zurück gebracht worden ist und dadurch das Reich vor einen Bürgerkrieg bewahrt wurden welche von den Suliban ausgelöst worden währe. Dies wird auch von dem Richter zu Archers Gunsten ausgelegt, also ich sehe hier die Rückführung von Klaang nicht wirklich als Auslöser zwischen der Feindschaft der Klingonen und den Menschen. --Klossi (Diskussion) 21:41, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :dann würde ich vorschlagen den letzten Satz bei folgen zu löschen. Ich kann mich nurnoch erinnern das Hoshi irgendein klingonisches Schimpfwort nicht übersetzen wollte.. ^^-- 09:43, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC)